This invention relates to an electric power distributing apparatus and more particularly it relates to an apparatus for distributing electric power between a power source and electrical circuit boards.
Some of the problems related to prior art apparatuses for distributing electric power to a plurality of electrical circuit members or boards, like printed circuit boards, are that they are generally not too flexible, require soldering to effect electrical connection, require a relatively high level of labor skill for fabrication and installation, and are generally expensive to fabricate.
Another problem is that certain "testing for approval" agencies like Underwriter's Laboratories require that a full rated current be delivered to particular printed circuit boards in certain electronic equipment. In some prior art distribution systems, a fuse is generally positioned between the power source and the printed circuit board. Because some voltage drop does occur in the fuse itself, it is difficult to maintain the full current rating at the printed circuit board itself. Under the present invention, heavy or large diameter wires are used in a common bus arrangement, and these heavy bus wires are directly connected to the power source. Special conductor means located in a plug-in module engage the heavy bus wires to provide for a solderless connection therebetween, and the special conductor means also provide an electrical connection to a printed circuit board which is inserted and retained in the plug-in module. Usually, at least one printed circuit wire on the printed circuit board can act as a fuse.
Some prior art power distribution apparatuses are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
Nos. 2,960,674 and 3,044,036.